Things Better Unexplained
by drops of jelly
Summary: There will never be Ginji without Ban. But will there be actually Ginji without Natsumichan? And will there be a Natsumi without Ginjikun?
1. Encounter 1

This story is dedicated to the one who requested it. You know who you are!

I hope this story will be a good one for all of you guys! It's my first GB fic after GALS and Bleach.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Backers, GALS, Bleach, or any of its related articles.

**Encounter 1**

"So… All I have to do is… settle what happened before? Not a chance." The spiky, brown haired snake man puffed a cloud of smoke, talking to an unknown dealer in an ally.

"Our pay is big."

"Frankly I'm not interested. In fact, I am not the only Get Backer." He replied.

"But, you are a specialist in this area, unlike that ex-volts leader."

"I don't care. I decline this mission."

"So, Midou Ban is a coward?"

The man continued to walk into the bright light where the dark alley ends.

"Yes, indeed he is a coward. He is not even willing to save his partner's life just to run away from this mission."

Ban stopped in his track and turned back.

"Ginji's in danger?"

"Like, I said, our pay is big. How about it?"

"Ginji is in danger?!"

"We know the get backers very well Midou-san." The dealer laughed.

OoOoOo

"Ban-chan's gone! Ban-chan's gone!" Ginji scurries around the restaurant.

"Ah, he'll be back soon. Don't worry about that guy." Hevn smiles.

"Do you know where he's went off to?.. Maybe you gave him a mission! Without me!" Ginji turned to Hevn.

"Nope. I just returned from escorting some guys to a client." Hevn replied blankly.

"Natsumi-chan… Do you have any idea?" he turned to the young girl drying up a wet cup by the counter.

"No… I'm sorry. Poor Ginji… How about a cup of coffee?" Natsumi tries to comfort the poor boy.

The phone suddenly rang. The bright haired guy hurried to answer it.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Yo… Ginji…"

"Ban-chan!!!" Ginji sprung in happiness.

"I'm on a mission right now."

Ginji glared at Hevn.

"I TOLD YOU I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!!!" she screamed.

"Ban-chan, where are you? Should I follow you?" Ginji asked.

Himiko was standing near Ban. She was hired as a sender alright. To send Ban surely to the destination and her mocking stare at him reminded him that Dr. Jackal was just nearby Ginji, hell-bent ready on killing him anytime when Himiko suspects he fails to do his task.

"Nah. I got it under control. Just wait 'till I get back okay? It won't be long." He feigned his own condition, pushing upward his purple shades, to cover his azure snake eyes.

"But what will I do while you're gone?..." Ginji childlike, whined.

"Er… Whatever you want to." He laughed.

"But there's nothing fun to do without you!" he squealed.

"Hang out with Paul or something… I don't have all day you see… So, I gotta run. Bye." He hung up.

"It's official… Haha! He deserted you!" Hevn laughed foxily.

"Stop hurting the poor guy… Ban-kun, is just away for a while, he didn't desert Ginji-kun…" Natsumi patted his shoulder to comfort him.

"Ah… Natsumi-chan, I heard you're graduating college soon. What job do you plan to get anyway?" Hevn smiled at the ponytail haired college girl.

"Ah… I have something in mind." She smiled.

"Really? Overseas?"

"I don't know. It depends."

"Tell me!"

"Why? I haven't even graduated yet!" she laughed.

"Who's coming to see you take that diploma?" Paul Wan came in with the morning paper.

"Yeah, Natsumi-chan, who's coming to see your graduation?" Ginji smiled.

A frown spread across the young girl's face, which reminded her of her deceased mother.

"Oh… I remembered…"Hevn stopped asking and sipped her steaming tea.

Paul Wan continued reading.

"If you don't mind Natsumi-chan, I'll come!" Ginji brightly smiled.

"You will Ginji-kun? Oh you will?" the girl's eyes twinkled and the frown faded into a smile.

"Yeah of course! I don't want you to be all lonely while other parents are like 'I'm so proud of you!!!'" he laughed.

"That's a swell idea Ginji! Way to go!" Hevn laughed. She glanced at her Timex and stood up.

"I have something coming up. Jya." Hevn waved goodbye.

"Thank you Ginji-kun! Thank you!" Natsumi bows at him.

"Ehh, daijobu, you don't need to bow to me. We're friends right?!" he laughed.

Natsumi's eyes glittered in its pool of tears of joy. She smiled.

Graduation day…

It was a bright sunny day of Sunday, when Natsumi finally got her degree, and had her oath taking as a …

Professional Teacher

Yep. The work of her choice. She likes to be in an atmosphere of school again.

She is charismatic, friendly and all. Ginji thought it was the best job for her.

He was really happy, seeing her up the stage, in her black robe and walked down slowly, with the roll of paper in her one hand and a smile on her face.

He thought about how it's like to have her as a teacher.

How would she be like in front of a class, checking papers, since that's what teachers do… and…

He was a little worried about her and couldn't help but chuckle. Can she deal with the stress?

Natsumi arrived in front of him. He looked dazed and she called his name and caught his attention.

"Ginji-kun?"

"Ah, sorry… Must have dozed off there… You were great!" He laughed. He handed her the traditional bouquet of graduation flowers.

"Thank you Ginji-kun…" she smiled warmly and accepted the pillow-sized bouquet.

"Where are Hevn and Paul-san?" she looked around and wondered.

"Hevn-san's with her client, Paul Wan-san is in his shop. And Ban-chan's…"

Natsumi laughed.

"Let's go have a drink! It's my treat today!" she laughed and grabbed his hand and pulled him outward.

"Natsumi-chan! I got a button from Rumua-kun's uniform! Aren't you getting one too?!" one of her college mates ran to her.

"Eh? I'm fine! How about if I get your button?" Natsumi asked.

"Sure!" her classmate plucked a black button from her pine green uniform and handed it to Natsumi with a smile, and then ran to the rest of her batchmates for buttons as well.

Ginji looked with a smile. He didn't quite understand but it must be really great to have something like this…

"It's for memories…" she started. "If you hand someone one of your buttons, it's very special and they will always remember you…" she held her friend's button close to her heart. She plucked her last button from her pine green outer uniform and handed it to Ginji.

Ginji looked in astonishment.

"Natsumi-chan, that's your last button! Your uniform might get all loose! And if ever you still wanted to give it up, you could have given it to one of your special and important seniors then!" he giggled.

"You are special… Ginji-kun." She gave a tender smile. His eyes twinkled at her kindness.

They walked away, into the streets of Shinjuku to celebrate her graduation.

They drank, sang karaoke, the typical stuff, went to the arcade, dropped by the mall and took rides in a small entertainment center and had a great time.

OoOoOoO

As Jackal followed Ginji's movements, he couldn't help but grin. This guy was too honest and gentle. He silently wondered what Ban Midou's mission was and what objective he had to fulfill. He thought this mission was somehow interesting and wanted to tail Ban, but, his own mission would be a disaster then. Normally he wouldn't care about it, but he was slowly getting interested watching Ginji.

Natsumi and Ginji walked the cold night together. The two of them, alone, made Ginji feel a little different. Natsumi was not like a replacement of Ban.

Everyone knows that nobody can ever replace Ban.

But Ginji just realized that nobody can ever replace Natsumi too.

Ginji felt unreasonable happiness because it was different, and he didn't know why he felt this easy around her. It feels like she also already knows his past and still accepts him for it…

It's like she could see through him.

"I always dreamed to be of help to others…" Natsumi mouthed watching the colorful city lights standing on a bridge upon shallow water.

"Is that why you became a teacher?" Ginji smiled.

"I don't really know. I just enjoy it. Sometimes Ginji-kun, we feel happy and enjoy what we do, but we don't know why. But we still accept this feeling because it makes us happy." She spoke his mind.

"Yeah…" he sighs.

"Do you have that feeling sometimes?" she asked.

"Yeah. In all these years, I never felt happier ever since I met you guys… Ban-chan, Wan, Hevn-san and you… Natsumi-chan! Natsumi-chan's so nice to me!" he smiled brightly.

"I remember the time you guys got my cat back…" she giggled.

"Ah…" Ginji scratched his head and laughed.

"Arigatou for everything Ginji-kun…" she slowly closed her eyes. She was really worn out from that bright day. Before she could fall any further than a few inches downward, Ginji gripped her shoulders and giggled. He gave her his outer coat, shielding her from the cold, knowing her outer uniform piece was button-less and didn't serve its purpose too well anymore.

Then they walked the misty night slowly, yet tenderly happily and innocently...

**End of Encounter 1**

**See you tomorrow class!**

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the fic and I hope you keep on reading. I'm working extra hard on this one, since the pairing is really uncommon and it's quite difficult to get them together. Ehi!

Please review, and I really thank you for reading!

Drops of jelly


	2. Encounter 2

I hope the first chapter was okay…

Making this fic is harder than I thought! I can't think of any real plot at all! Seriously… I need help!

It's not very easy since I have a real dull mind for this stuff and now I'm real tempted the hit delete on this file and the other!

But no, since I can't give up on this fic! I have to finish what I started, unlike that dorky author who couldn't finish her first GALS fic… (don't worry you guys who fit the same description cause I mean "ME")

Well… as I type this chapter… Or each chapter anyway, the events just pop out in my head and I type it down….

**Encounter 2**

**Class Bulletin: Please turn off all the lights and fans after class!**

"Ohayou minna! I'm your new homeroom adviser, Mizuki Natsumi. Since I'd love to not only be your teacher but also be your friend, I'd like you all to call me by my first name instead of my last name okay? Call me Natsumi" she smiled brightly to her not so friendly audience.

"Nee sensei… are you interested to be more than my friend? Hahah" one male student laughed.

Class laughter…

"Hey look, this school ain't big enough for the two of us missy, so don't go pretending you're like one of us." One female student gave her a look.

"That's okay if you'd like to see me as that way but, I'll do everything I can to make this class happier!" she beamed.

"That's what every teacher like you said when they were newbies!" one other student laughed.

"How can some rookie like you make us a 'happier' class?" the female student continued.

Natsumi gave a slight frown, which later turned into a smile.

"Everyone's a special individual, and I won't give up bringing out each of that individual in you! Even if others already did." She gave a reassuring smirk, accepting the challenge.

The class didn't look too excited.

The day eventually ended. She pat herself at the back for surviving the first day.

"That class doesn't have any hope at all." Another guy smiled at her.

"Hey, I'm not giving up no matter what!" she sprang from her stressed state.

He was stunned by her energy.

"I'm Mochiru, Satori. I'm teaching Japanese history in the same year level." He introduced himself.

"I'm Mizuki, Natsumi. I teach English and am their homeroom adviser." She replied.

It was a rainy dusk and as every drop of 'ame' dotted gently on the earth, walked Satori and Natsumi with an open umbrella each as they exited the heavy-aura campus.

"Let's go have coffee, my treat." He smiled.

"Thanks, but I have to rush back. I have another job." She replied.

"Wow… That's hardworking of you. See you around then." Satori laughed.

Natsumi walked out of the school into the streets of Shinjuku, out that rainy, growing-darker dusk, only to be encountered by foul-intentioned gangsters.

The young graduate was intimidated and cornered by the evil men and then, they got hold of her hands, squeezed them to an extent that she was hurt, then took her bag. She had obviously dropped her green umbrella, drenching herself in the heavier rain that fell than earlier.

She screamed her tears which were vague from the rain. She was in pain. The evil men just laughed at her and teased her by pouring out all her notebooks and papers that she worked on, onto the cold wet ground.

But, a tall figure jumped down swiftly. Natsumi felt the whip-like wind of the speed when this figure dropped to the ground.

"Gi…Gin… Ginji…" her eyes twinkled and she fell on her knees and stared at the man who easily kicked, punched and electrocuted the men in the pouring rain, careful not to electrify the girl with them.

"Natsumi-chan…" Ginji's gentle eyes looked down upon the terrified girl.

She sobbed in shame, hearing nothing but his gentle voice, not heeding the heavy rain pouring down upon her making her totally wet.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I came late… But everything's okay now. They're gone." He held her and raised her up.

OoOoOoO

"What's the matter? Both of you are dripping wet!" Paul ran out the counter and gave them towels.

"Poor girl… She have been fatigued Ginji." Paul helped Ginji take Natsumi to a comfortable place.

"Some men attacked her, but I heard her cry as I passed by the streets." Ginji stroked her wet hair frowning.

"It's a difficult life out there… she was really stressed out." Paul looked at the blurred print on the notebooks and papers Ginji had recovered.

Natsumi awoke, seeing the ceiling fan in the room and then Ginji's head from a fair distance.

She got up hastily and got hold of the bed's railing. She held her head as it ached.

"Are you alright?" he smiled.

"Thanks… Ginji-kun…" she wearily looked at him.

"You're clothes are a little wet. You better find a change of them." Paul said, seeing the bed sheets are a "little wet".

Ginji laughed. Natsumi smiled and got out of the bed.

"Gomen na sai. I'll just go home." She giggled.

"Nah, you can't. You're moist wet and you can't get exposed to different temperatures now, plus you're stressed. You'll get a fever." Ginji pulled on her wet sleeve as she walked away.

"Let's go out together, in case something happens again. I have to change my wet clothes too." Ginji continued.

"Okay…" her eyes twinkled.

Natsumi was left alone in the room and looked for something to borrow. She saw the two men's clothes and laughed. She remembered the time she cosplayed the GetBackers. She wore Ban's polo and shades and Ginji's shorts.

She wore the same outfit, minus the shades.

She opened the door, which led to the opposite room, which to her surprise was the sight of Ginji slipping on his shorts.

"Kyaa!" she squealed and blushed heavily.

"Ah!" he blushed and lost balance and fell on his butt.

What a funny scene…

The two walked the streets with a distance from each other. The beautiful street lights reflected in the whole view of the city, glowing different colors on the scene where the two walked.

"Thank you for today Ginji-kun." She said shyly.

"No prob." He replied.

There was a short silence. Then…

"Earlier in the rain…"

"Earlier in the rain…"

The two said in unison… Then, the usual event that follows, telling each other to go first but one goes ahead anyway.

"I was so happy. I knew it would be you. I hoped it would be you… In my heart." She lightly blushed.

"I was so happy. When you called me by my name, without an honorific, my heart skipped a beat, and there was a weird but satisfying feeling inside me." He slowly but surely said.

She paused for a moment and then, neared him, and held his hand.

"You're being quite frank Ginji." She looked at him in the eye, he turned and blushed, smiling like always, clutching her hand, warming it.

Then, he took her home, like the other night.

Like always.

**End of Encounter 2**

**See you tomorrow class!**

Ahh! My internet works again… But just earlier, I ran out of it, it got cut, so I have to wait a few days again… But when you guys read this, it meant that my internet's fixed now!

This is a difficult fic, since I have to bring these two together, doing my best not to have anyone OOC so that's it's true sweet meaning is really experienced by readers! I hope you guys can help me somehow anyway…

Please review!

-drops of jelly


End file.
